


𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫

by lady_franccie



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: And a better ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Sex, adam sackler deserves better, and deserves a decent girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_franccie/pseuds/lady_franccie
Summary: PAIN, MANIPULATED AND UNPLEASANT... These are emotions Adam felt during his toxic relationship with his girlfriend, Jessa, he can't help but wanted to stay away from her despite what they had together was purely sexual and mild attraction, nothing more. Deep down, Adam yearned for a relationship that is normal and genuine. The loneliness he felt when he sees every other person passes by him with their significant other looking so in love and happy with one another, he really wanted to experience that as well. He wanted to know what it was like to settle down with that someone and be able to spend most of his time with them, talking about the problems he had in his miserable life and laughing together about lame jokes and such.He's tired of being in the same circle of girlfriends he had, who kept on arguing and blaming him on such ridiculous accusations including on just using him as a tool to them. In his head and heart, he wishes for someone who truly understands and cares for him. But he knew in reality, it was impossible.Or so he thought...While walking on the streets of New York, he bumped into someone in front of him and there, he met the girl with blue hair.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

****

**━━━━━━━༺•ೋ❀°ೋ༻━━━━━━━**

**ANNABEL LEE** clearly remembers her mother's words, saying that she was named after the character from a poem with the _same name_ because her mother hoped that someday, a good man will love her truly for who she is. At first, Annabel thought it was kind of romantic in a way but sometimes _weird_. Why would she be named after the woman who died? Is it because of Edgar Allan Poe's deep love for his deceased wife? Maybe, but it was _still_ weird to her. She was the youngest of four daughters, all of them each unique in their own way.

And that includes their names started with the _first letter_.

Adalind, the eldest ' _thirty-two'_ , studies to become a lawyer. Athena _'twenty-seven'_ , now a professional martial artist. And lastly, Aria _'twenty-four'_ , studies literature to become a writer. As for Annabel... she is an artist who loves to draw with not just creativity but with passion.

The four sisters in this family are beautiful, intelligent and compassionate. All different personalities and professions but with the same blood, same family and the same name yet out of the four sisters, one of them has a complete oddity in appearance. And that would be the youngest sister... who has the color of _blue_ in her hair, like _really_ blue as the sea.

She had this color ever since she was twelve and loves it on her hair. Many asked why did she choose that color? Why not brown? Why not red? Why not blonde? She could have had the natural ones but instead, she chooses blue as her hair color. So her answer is simple... because it feels _like_ her, and her mother agrees that this suits her entirely when they both play "fairy tale castle" together while she puts on a blue wig as a little girl. Annabel doesn't care if the people around her are so judgemental about her appearance because to her, this is who she is, no matter how negative they say. And when it fades, her mother would gladly dye the same shade over again until she is old enough to do it on her own. 

And even though she is the baby of the family whom her parents will always love to spoil her, Annabel was the most kind-hearted among the four who doesn't care about the things that made her desire the most. She didn't need everything, for her only importance is her love for art and the love for her family. Especially _her_ mother.

Ever since Annabel was a child, she and her mother are close like two peas in a pod. They would do childish things like chasing one another or play together as the princess and the queen, draw on papers, read fairy-tales and promises her that she was going to be the best princess ever.

So she believed her.

Annabel was happy, her life was perfect until... her mother had a heart condition, she always has. Every time Annabel grows up, her mother got worse. She couldn't run or play with her anymore, she would only draw art together with her if she wants to. And it doesn't stop until the young girl reached high school... her mother passed away and had to face school. While still grieving her death, she continues to finish her studies as a distraction.

She knew she needed to be strong and be confident, to believe in herself. Not just for her, but for her family and for her mother. Annabel still misses her but her father would always remind her _"remember her with the memories you had together, she will always be you in your heart no matter where you go."_

At fourteen, she continues to dye her hair blue, reminding herself that she is still the same girl with a beautiful personality, kind-hearted and to remember her mother by.

Now at twenty-two, she graduates college and decides to build her life in a new country where she can move on from her grief and hopes that in a new place, there would be good luck... _in a way_.

Flying her ticket to New York will be her best decision, and so she did.

So now. Annabel knows that things are about to change in her life. Moving out to New York, to start a better life and to pursue her art career.

When Annabel was a child, she used to believe in fairy tales, she used to believe that her prince charming would marry her with all the love he could give... but now, she does not know anymore. And if she ever meets her prince charming... maybe she would be saved. But what if her prince charming is not a prince at all, but a beast who yearns for someone who would love him deeply. 


	2. 𝐈

**ANNABEL** couldn't hide the light smile across her lips, curiosity, and excitement fill her aura around her as she walked out of the airport.

She was lucky that a nice taxi driver gave her a ride. Waiting for a cab took it more than an hour or so to most of the people but for a sweet girl like Annabel, it seems she earned some good points from God or something.

Once Annabel sat on the car seat after her two bags and one luggage was placed at the back of the cab, she took a deep breath and immediately put out her iPhone and video chat with her dad and sisters.

The screen pops out to reveal her family happily smiling at her, knowing that they are all relieved to see her landed safely from the flight.

_{Italic: Speaking in Korean}_

_"Hey guys!"_ Annabel squealed, waving her hand a bit hysterically.

 _"Baby sister, we miss you already!"_ One of her sisters, Athena whined while trying to zoom out the screen for her younger sister to see the whole family.

Annabel sigh softly and smiled. _"I miss you too."_

 _"Terribly missed you a lot, to be exact."_ Her dad amusingly pointed out.

This sent the blue-haired girl to smile completely, covering her mouth to surpass her chuckling as her eldest sister, Adalind asked.

_"So you're now there in New York?"_

_"Yeah."_ Annabel nodded. _"Luckily I took a cab in less than a few minutes."_

Her dad made a sigh of relief and smiled, he was glad that there are some people in the United States are as nice as his youngest daughter is. At first, he wasn't so happy about her going abroad to New York and start a new life there but he slowly accepted her decision despite not wanting her to leave the nest so quickly. However...

That doesn't mean that there are worst people in that country who are there to put daggers on his little princess.

_"I'm glad you got into it safely, Annabel. But I am still concerned about your safety."_

_"I know you are,_ _Appa_ _. I know you are."_ She tries to reassure him and begins to explain, not to him but to her sisters as well who held the same concern as their dad.

 _"Besides, look at me. I've come this far..."_ Annabel gave them a smile, showing that she can handle herself and try to pursue her dreams that she had yearned for so long. _"I have a chance to make you... and_ _Eomma_ _proud of what I have done to provide for you all."_

***.:｡. ⋆ .｡.:***

* * *

_***.:｡. ⋆ .｡.:*** _

The cab driver puts her on a stop to Starbucks since Annabel insisted that she should take a coffee or something and check on a list of apartments she should stay in.

"Here, keep the change. Thanks for the ride." She gives him the money with a smile as the driver took her tip and did in return.

"Hey, are you sure that you can carry your bags all by yourself?" The cab driver asked with a hint of concern in his tone after he took her luggage out of the trunk.

Flattered that this man is willing to help her carry the bags for her all way inside in the cafe but insisted that she could do it on her own.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle all by myself. I may be a small woman to you but I still have a lot of muscles in me." She winked at him causing the driver to chuckle at her response.

"All right but take care of yourself, kid." He said while waving her goodbye.

The blue-haired girl waved him back after she got out of the cab. "You too, Sir. Thanks again." She closed the door and watches the car drove off as she carries her bags firmly on her left side while pulled up the handle of her luggage on her right

Taking a deep breath and looks around to see such a very big city she is standing in. She felt so amazed yet also a bit terrified, knowing that this city is huge and it will take a long while to find someplace to stay in permanently. 

She hopes that she would not be stranded in the streets while carrying her bags and luggage.

Annabel was about to turn around and enter the cafe when suddenly... she accidentally bumps into someone, causing her to fall backward on the street floor with a thud. She felt a slight pain on her ass but was lucky that it didn't hit her head.

Angry at the person who didn't watch where he or she is going, she looks up to see a man standing in front of her. He is so tall and broad, and it didn't help that he was just standing there as she was sitting on the floor, making him far more intimidating and taller.

"You should watch where you're going, kid."

Getting more annoyed at his words, she immediately stood and placed her hands on her hips. "I think it's you who should watch where you're going, _baegchi_ (idiot)!"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion on that last word she spoke but ignores it as she continues to lecture him about not being a proper person. Instead of just arguing with her, he looks at her from her foot to her face and her unusual hair color. He had seen girls dye their hair, both natural and unnatural. Most of them are ridiculous when their hairs are annoyingly colorful but this girl's blue hair... it somehow suits her completely.

"Mister, are you listening to me?" Annabel asked, looking a bit exasperated.

Instead of answering her question, he blurts out saying.

"Your _hair_ is so fucking weird."

Raising her eyebrows, looking a bit shock at his response. She knew her choice of hair color is uncommon to everyone else around her and she didn't mind their thoughts about it but this man, however... the way he says it makes her skin go white and her heart pounding hard. It feels as if he is insulting her... and her _mother_. Instead of just talking back at him, she did something that she didn't expect she would do.

SLAP!

The sound of a hand hitting on the man's face has filled the people's ears around them. Annabel immediately covers her mouth with a gasp, her eyes widened on what she did. She can see the man holding his cheek where she had slapped him who looks at her with the same expression as hers. The people around them stared at the two, looking shocked but somehow unsurprised by this, thinking that these two are a couple fighting over something personal.

"I'm so sorry." Annabel apologizes quickly before getting her bags and luggage then runs off away from him, thinking that he will heighten his anger at her if she didn't act immediately yet somehow, she can almost hear him calling out to her but continues to ran. She knew running away from him is cowardly but the looks of his appearance gave her that reason. She is a small woman and he is on the other hand, is a tall man.

Once she is far enough away from him, she leaned against the wall of what seems to be a bar or something. She panted deeply after running so fast as she begins to have thoughts of the man who insulted her. Despite him being a jerk and all, she had to admit that he was kind of handsome though not classical like most of the men she sees in magazines, his whole body was beautifully muscular like he was carved from one of the greatest artists in history like Michelangelo or Leonardo Da Vinci.

Nonetheless, his words and actions didn't do justice with his looks yet she can't help but wonder if she is ever going to see that man again.

_'God, I hope I don't have to see him again whenever I walked into these streets.'_


	3. 𝐈𝐈

**THIS WAS DULL AND UNFEELING** , that's what Adam felt when he was in an on-going relationship with his unpredictable and brash girlfriend, Jessa. It started out fine, having a great fuck and all until, in the end, the two were fighting aggressively about mostly Hannah. Jessa was the first who started this crazy accusation at Adam, she talks about how guilty she felt when starting to begin an unexpected relationship with him and mainly having a so-called _"great sex"_ together. Why can't he have a normal and stable relationship like any couple would do? His relationship with Jessa is _so_ fucked-up, same goes for Hannah and the rest of his _ex-girlfriends._

Adam _just_ couldn't take it anymore.

A week after his failed reconciliation with Hannah and getting back to Jessa in their apartment, He was about to start building another table due to having rough sex together on it that caused to go easily broken and collapse on the floor. While he was working, Jessa convinces Adam to take a break from his carpenter work, just to have sex with him again.

"Jessa, stop." Adam tries to speak while he was being kissed on the neck by her, sitting on his lap and grinding on him. Jessa didn't hear his pleading as she continues to rub herself against him then begins to kiss him on his lips, he can't help but feel a bit disgusted by this. 

"Jessa, I said stop!" He growled angrily on her lips, grabbing her by the arms causing her to stop kissing him.

"Why? Something wrong, babe?" Jessa slightly mumbled.

Adam can feel his eye twitched at how she always sounds like she was _drunk._ God, she may have a _'big ass'_ and _'good hair'_ but her attitude is starting to get on his nerves sometimes. In fact, he always is, even though he tries to hide it whenever they fight in such worst times.

Man... Jessa truly is a hateable kind of person.

"Yeah." He said before getting up from his sofa and faced her, his expression hardens. " _Everything_ is wrong, you can't just interrupt my work and demand to have sex after the _stunt_ we did two nights ago. Stop pretending that everything is fucking good."

"Jeez, Adam." She crosses her arms on her chest."Why you always have to make a drama out of everything?" She stood up and huffed in annoyance. "Seriously, you need to fucking grow up."

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, I need to grow up, but so do _you_. Last year, we fucking destroyed the apartment over a stupid argument, which _you_ started it." Adam paces around, feeling exasperated that he always ended up in such toxic relationships.

"God, are you still remembering _that_ until now, I told you it wasn't a stupid argument," Jessa spoke in her thick accent. "It was about Hannah and how we fucking destroyed her because we didn't tell her that we had a thing together before she knew it in the end."

"Wha- fucking destroyed her?!" He shook his head when he hears her say about his ex-girlfriend, Hannah as he puts his hands on his hips. "Hannah has already moved on and started a new life on her own. She has a baby now to raise. So we should do the same."

She raised her eyebrow. "Have a baby like Hannah does?"

"No!" He exclaimed quickly. "I meant, move on. Find someone else."

"Oh hell no," She pushes him roughly by the chest. "I'm not letting you do this, not after I betrayed one of my best friends for you. I already made peace with Hannah, just so I can have you. And now you want to end things with me after we've been together for a year."

"Jesus, again with _that_ fucking thing." His hands run through his face with exasperation. "You told me that we could die on the same bed and you would never forgive me. I seriously can't take your fucking attitude any longer, everything we do most of the time is have arguments and sex for the past year. How the fuck am I supposed to have a normal relationship with you after that, huh? How the fuck, Jessa?!"

Adam deeply panted after he let out all of his brutal honesty about his one-year relationship with her as he waits for her to give him the answer he wanted to hear. He clearly reminds himself of those words and how much they hurt at the time. If she felt guilty and conflicted about it, she should have apologized and left, instead of staying and making their lives like hell. He hopes she understands his situation, but it doesn't go the way he wanted for her.

"Fuck you, Adam. I hope you rot!" Jessa spits out to him in an angry tone and pushes him on the chest with her hands roughly before walking past him.

Adam knew this is the best way for her to understand that whatever they had for the past year, it's now _over_. Jessa grabs her purse and marches out of the room then slams the door.

"FUCK YOU, ADAM!" She screams so loudly in the hallway that all of the neighbors in the apartment can hear her voice outside.

He wobbly walks over to the sofa and falls on it while trying to count to ten so he will not lose control and punch on a wall or destroying anything around him. He palms his jeans and rubs it, continues to relieve his nerves.

Maybe it would be best if he could get out and walk on the streets to have some fresh air. Yeah, that would be good for him after all the shit he had been fighting with his girlfriend.

No, not his girlfriend. his _ex-girlfriend_.

***.:｡. ⋆ .｡.:***

* * *

_***.:｡. ⋆ .｡.:*** _

Breathing heavily as he walked down the streets of New York, passing each person by person and putting his hands on the pockets of his jeans while reflecting on what had happened today. Adam never expected to feel relieved and somehow relaxed after Jessa left him to do whatever shit she is going to do. He hoped that it would be the last time he'd ever experienced that argument.

 _'So what now?'_ He thought, knowing his relationship with Jessa is starting to break and begins to think about what is he going to do now with his life. Continue his work on acting? Yes, of course, he would. Making his own carpenter business? Maybe. Get drunk and hook up with a new girl? Dunno.

While still thinking with his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into someone without looking right in front of him and can hear a thud on the ground. He was about to yell out to watch where that asshole or that bitch is going when he saw was not what he expected to see.

The girl with blue hair.

_'A fucking cute Asian blue-haired girl.'_

Instead of being polite to her, he said straight out a bit rude. 

"You should watch where you're going, kid."

The girl looks up to him and gave him an angry pout. Okay, he had to admit. She is kind of cute when she's angry as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think it's you who should watch where you're going, _baegchi_ _!_ "

Bag-what? He's surely doesn't understand that _last word_ but he can assume it's her language from the country she lives in. Maybe in china or japan, perhaps. Considering her appearance is too Asian to be an American folk like him.

His eyes wander from her toes to her blue-colored hair, which was what he is most intrigued about. He's seen people with their funky colored hairs with different styles and such, Adam can't help but become annoyed at their appearance. Too bright. Too colorful to his eyes. Why the fuck would anyone dye something too colorful for their hair? Are they fans of _My Little Pony_ or something? Sometimes he does not know and does not care about it.

But this girl right in front of him certainly suits her very well.

"Mister, are you listening to me?"

Adam's thoughts were interrupted when she asked with exasperation in her tone. So instead of answering her question to calm her down, he said something that would deeply regret for the whole day of his life and would rather slam his head in the cement floor than saying these words to her.

"Your hair is so fucking weird."

And then, he felt a hard slap on his cheek as he looked at her in shock. He can hear her gasp with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes widened. The people around them watched him and girl standing still after what happened a second ago.

"I'm so sorry." The girl quickly apologized and immediately getting her bags before leaving Adam who yells out to her, hoping that she would stop.

"Wait!"

His hopes were too late as she ran off, away from him. Never giving him the chance to talk and apologize to the girl after what he had said to her. He puts his hands on his face and sighs deeply in disappointment.

"Adam, you are so fucking stupid." He grumbled.

He felt himself so fucked up in just one day, first his huge fight with Jessa and now he is saying rude words to a girl he had only met in one day. He hopes that when he sees her again, he would apologize to her in a good manner and maybe... get to _know_ her better.

Because he had a feeling he will not stop thinking about _the girl with blue hair._


End file.
